1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket, particularly to a bracket assembly for a slide which can be manually operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a rack device is assembled on a rack by means of a pair of slide assemblies. That is to say, the rack usually comprises a first pair of supports and a second pair of supports. Wherein, the first pair of supports corresponds in position to the second pair of supports. One side of the rack device is assembled on the first pair of supports by a slide assembly; the other side of the rack device is assembled on the second pair of supports by another slide assembly. Moreover, the supports of the rack each generally include at least one mounting hole; two opposite ends of each slide assembly respectively include a bracket. The bracket has an inserting member which can be inserted into the mounting holes of the supports, whereby the two opposite ends of each slide assembly can be respectively assembled on the supports of the rack for positioning the slide assembly on the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,362 discloses a bracket positioning structure for a slide, in which, as shown in FIGS. 2, 3, and 5, the bracket positioning structure for a slide is assembled on holes 71 of a support 7 via a pair of studs 2 formed on an endplate 11. Wherein, as shown in FIG. 3, the studs 2 on the end plate 11 of the bracket 1 are respectively inserted into the holes 71 of the support 7 while the bracket positioning structure is assembled on the support 7. Moreover, a tooth 43 of an arm 42 of the bracket 1 is allowed to slide along an edge of the support 7 by means of a bevel edge 431 for shifting the arm 42. While the bracket 1 is moved to a position, as shown in FIG. 5, the tooth 43 of the arm 42 of the bracket 1 will hooks the support 7 and is secured thereat, whereby the bracket 1 can be firmly positioned on the support 7. However, the bracket positioning structure does not have an operation member by which a user can control the movements of the arm 42 of the bracket 1. As a consequence, the convenience in assembling the bracket 1 on the support 7 and disassembling the bracket 1 from the support 7 is still wanted.